


Scent - Hers

by aMoxgirl



Series: Scent [3]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Scent Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl
Summary: Alpha's are dominant men and women that usually scent their mate. On rare occasion will an Alpha pair with an ordinary woman/man that's carries no scent. There is no thrill in the chase, no hunt to had, and certain no claim to make.For years that is the life Mox led. Now with new courage, he is ready to see the world through all the delicious scents there is to offer. However once back in hometown state Ohio and doing a live show in Cleveland the rush of sweet honey, fresh baked apples, and a pinch of cinnamon assaults his senses.Now he is on the hunt because his mate is out there, in the crowd and he only knows one thing. He has to make her his...
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Scent [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093913
Comments: 2





	Scent - Hers

The Rigmarole: Mention of sexual contact / descriptive- dirty language. Swearing. Mox being a dominant cocky asshole. Sexual shenanigans (oral, male/female giving, toy play, alpha status)  **18+ only.**

**S C E N T - H e r s**

Isabella Fox wasn’t _ a m u s e d  _ when Jon Hale, her childhood friend had more or less  **d e m a n d e d** her to ride to Cleveland with him that Wednesday afternoon. Grant it, she was on vacation this week and had no  _ o t h e r _ plans yet still Jon knew she hated when he  _ ‘p u l l e d’ _ the alpha card on her. Not that Jon was much of an  **a l p h a,** Isabella had caught him more than once with his pants down and with more than one Omega. 

_ Not that she was solely an  _ **_O m e g a_ ** _.  _

She was an odd byproduct of an alpha mother and omega father, a rare rare occurrence. She was spitting image of her mother so much that after her mother's death her omega father had  _ b l a m e d  _ her for  _ e v e r y t h i n g _ . For  **Y E A R S** her father had told her no  _ a l p h a _ would want her, would trust her to be their  **m a t e** . Until Jon, until he learned of the mental  _ a b u s e _ that her father was inflicting and had saved her. 

So she denied h i m nothing. 

Wrestling was Jon’s drug of choice and a co-work had gotten him tickets to some the ‘new’ company. Only the show was in Cleveland so she was dragged from her comfy apartment in Cincinnati and had to watch men, some very _ s e x y _ men. All for the sake of her best f r i e n d. 

Then the s m e l l of leather soaked in whiskey would assault her nose and she would shift causing Jon to look at her funny. After an hour he snapped, “what in the blue hell is wrong with you Izzy-girl?” Smiling at the  _ s t u p i d _ nickname she realized the problem, her panties were soaking wet. Sighing in embarrassment because in all of her twenty four years of life no man had  _ e f f e c t e d  _ her like this. “Jon I need to go, there is  _ s o m e t h i n g _ .” She stops and amends her statement, “no  **S O M E O N E** that’s playing with my senses.” 

She can see the surprise on his face but he nods and gathers their stuff, they are careful as they make their way through the sea of  _ p e o p l e _ and yet the  _ i n e v i t a b l e _ happens. Her hand gets ripped from his and she is pushed back and to the side, huffing out in **a n n o y a n c e** she almost screams when another hand slides into hers and a voice whispers into her ear. “He wasn’t  _ Y O U R S _ .” Blinking as she rounded and came face to face with dark sensual eyes.

_ P A U S I N G  _ to take a hesitator sniff at the **A I R** she let the  _ s c e n t _ of sandalwood and ginger, with the hint of ocean salt glide over her senses. She decides she _ l i k e s _ it and that it’s also **N O T** the ‘the person’ that has been sending her girl parts into a leaking mess tonight.  **_S m i r k i n g_ ** cause it’s safe she snippets back,  _ “n e i t h e r _ are you.” His eyes flash g o l d and her own alpha wants to fucking  **P L A Y** cause this is  _ f u n _ . 

He is suddenly laughing at her, “Doll he is going to have so much  **_F U N_ ** with you.” Blinking because now there is an edge to his words, to his movements as he  _ y a n k s _ her forward. She is  _ h e l p l e s s _ against him because her own alpha has gone quiet, all the fragrances that were assaulting her earlier are gone. She is even n u m b to the vibration of her phone in pocket.

Then she is  _ S H O V E D  _ into a hotel room and the nameless man is  _ g o n e.  _ As she paces she takes out her phone and texts Jon, snorts when he wants to call the police. She tells him she can  **H A N D L E** this and re pockets her phone just as another man bust through the door. It’s then the  **_s c e n t_ ** of leather and whiskey with a hint of cigarette smoke seems to attack her. 

At first she is **s p e e c h l e s s** then she is snapping, “Who in the _H E L L_ do you think _A R E_ you sonofabitch?” He calmly shuts the door and advances on her, his voice making her _c u m s_ instantly. ““Know me oh so well already do you baby?” She wants to weep, half in _j o y ,_ half in _d e n i a l._ The sigh escapes her lips nonetheless, You’re **M I N E**.” He moans and pounces on her a _h e a r t b e a t_ later. He doesn’t kiss her instead he molds her _a g a i n s t_ his body as he snarls, “I'm **Y O U R S**.”


End file.
